The present invention relates to a coupling which can be used in refueling lines or the like and has closure means which block the path of flow of the fluid and are automatically brought into the closed position as a function of a sensor-recorded displacement of the feed line with respect to the discharge line.
Such couplings are used in large facilities, particularly in ship-loading systems, as so-called drift-protection system. Despite the sensor-recorded identification, the operation of the corresponding devices, mostly in the form of expensive, very heavy ball valves, is extremely sluggish. The leakage losses which also cannot be prevented here, constitute a severe environmental problem although some progress can already be noted here as compared with emergency cutoff devices which are also known, namely the conventional predetermined break-point devices.